


if you thought I'd leave, you were wrong / 'cause I won't stop holding on

by charleybradburies



Series: Castor Positivity Week 2015 [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Clones, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03s09 Insolvent Phantom of Tomorrow, F/M, Hugs, Internal Monologue, Love, Married Couple, Near Future, POV Male Character, Requited Love, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Cause I've seen love die</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Way too many times</i>
    <br/>
    <i>When it deserved to be alive</i>
    <br/>
    <i>(When it deserved to be alive)</i>
    <br/>
    <i>I've seen you cry</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Way too many times</i>
    <br/>
    <i>When you deserve to be alive, alive</i>
  </p>
  <p><b>Castor Positivity Week Day Four: <i>Marry, Kiss</i> or Kill Scene</b><br/>+ 1-million-words A to Z Challenge: E</p>
  <p>Title from Paramore's 'Emergency'.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	if you thought I'd leave, you were wrong / 'cause I won't stop holding on

The pure ecstasy of welcoming his wife into his arms again is like no other he's ever felt.

Since his family fallout, Mark had been informed he was alive, but now, with Gracie's arms thrust around him, breath tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her so tightly that they're both cognizant that he isn't sure he'll be able to let her go...he _knows_ it. 

He _believes_ that he's alive, because he _feels_ alive again, alive enough that he could die right this moment and die happy. 

There would be pieces to pick up, the wearying sting of familial betrayal, but now, they would be picking up after themselves together. They'd have a life together, and no matter how chaotic it would be, it would be a dream come true.


End file.
